The Bathtub Interaction
by PleaseCouldYouStopTheNoise
Summary: Sheldon is sick. Penny comes to rescue him. Just a smutty Shenny one-shot.


**Author's note: **_**This story is settled somewhere in season 2.**_

**_I don't own TBBT or any of its characters._**

* * *

It was chilly Friday night and Penny was going up the stairs of Los Robles after another hard day's work. Her feet were swollen and all she wanted was a hot bath and some cheap wine. She noticed the lights were off in the apartment 4A. _That's weird. The guys should be back by now_, she thought. After knocking on the door, calling for Sheldon and Leonard and getting no response, she decided to go home.

She was almost dozing in the hot tub, when she heard a strange noise from 4A. She put on a robe to cover her nakedness, and looked at the clock in the living room: 22:17 PM. _How much time I spent in the bath?_

She knocked on their door again and observed that the lights were still off. Having a bad feeling, she took the emergency keys and entered the apartment. "Sheldon, Leonard, are you there?" Walking further, she saw a blue blanket in the middle of the hallway and underneath it, a long male body. Immediately she ran towards him and realized that was Sheldon. He was disoriented and whimpering low.

"Sheldon, Honey, what happened? Where is Leonard? "

"Leonard is in a conference in New York," he panted. "I've caught a cold and was going to the bathroom to take a shower when I got dizzy and fell. I'm sick, Peeenny!"

Penny felt guilty for some reason. "Sweetie, let me help you up," she whispered, trying to lift him up. He was a little feverish and trembling. When she lifted the sheet covering his body, she noticed that he was completely naked. Automatically he pulled the sheet from her hands and tried to cover himself. Noticing his discomfort, Penny stood up and turned around to give him some space. From the corner of her eye she couldn't help but notice how pale and lean he was. He looked like an ethereal being, so white as if was made of porcelain. She felt her cheeks redden and took a deep breath.

"You can turn around now, Penny," he said, wiping his nose.

"Do you want me to help you?" After pondering for a few seconds, he rested his body on her shoulder and let her take him to the bathroom.

When they got there, Penny turned on the shower as Sheldon waited beside her, with unfocused eyes and shaking slightly. "You can get in, Sheldon. If you want my help, I'll be waiting outside." She already had her hand on the doorknob when felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked at his big blue eyes.

"Can you help me?" he said, almost whispering. "I believe I can't stand up and wash my body properly."

They stared at each other for a moment and Penny realized she had no choice. _This time it will be worse than when I rubbed Vapo-Rub on his chest._ "How are we gonna do this, Sheldon? Wouldn't be better if I fill the tub? A nice, warm bath to cure your cold?" _Maybe that is less awkward._

"Although I loathe baths for being a soup of bacteria, I believe your proposal makes sense," he said, staring at the floor.

"Ok then. I will prepare your bath." After filling the tub, putting some bath salts she found in the cabinet, she glanced at him and said: "Get in." She turned around and waited for him to get in the bathtub. Looking at the sheet on the ground, she sighed. _This will not end well._

"Can you wash my back? I can take care of the rest myself." He was holding his knees against his chest. He sounded childlike, vulnerable, shy… scared.

Penny picked up the sponge and knelt on the floor. At the first touch, he flinched. "Honey, you have to relax and let me take care of you." He sighed softly and loosened up a little. She started slowly, washing his neck with gentle strokes. _His skin is so soft and freckled_. She fought the urge to kiss the wet hair curled at his nape. _What the fuck is going on? This is Sheldon, Wackadoodle, condescending, crazy, Sheldon, _she reasoned._ I have to get out of here._

She rubbed his shoulders, his middle back then stopped. "That's it, Sheldon, now you can finish." He was silent for too long and she began to worry. "Are you ok?" When he didn't answer, she stood up to look at his face. He groaned softly and Penny looked down. _Oh, my God!_ That it was, partially covered by the shining bubbles, Dr. Cooper's cock. Hard as steel and almost touching his belly button. Sheldon was beet red and looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment.

"P..Penny," he started, "I'm sorry, this is completely unacceptable." He covered himself frantically, splashing water on the floor. "Please, forgive my behavior."

Penny was paralyzed. She never saw him as a sexual creature, much less imagined how his body would look like. Now it was there, in front of her, like any other man. _I can leave, pretend it never happened and move on._ But some hidden part of her was screaming with the urge to touch him.

_He's one of my best friends._

_That's a hell of a dick._

_He'll never talk to me again._

_I bet he tastes nice._

She made up her mind.

She opened her purple robe slowly then dropped it to the floor. Sheldon's eyes widened and raked over her naked body steadily. "What are you doing, Penny?" he said, almost groaning. She knelt on the floor again and ran her hands through his face. "I said I was gonna take care of you and I will," she said gently. He looked at her eyes, almost out of breath, then said: "O..okay."

She couldn't believe it. Sheldon Lee Cooper was naked and aroused in a bathtub, waiting for her touch. He braced both hands on each side of the tub and his dick sprang in front of her. _That's right, things are bigger in Texas._ His penis was about 9 inches long, thick, pink and beautiful - her mouth watered at the sight. She reached to touch and it leaped in her hand. "Penny, this is not prudent, oh Penny..." he chanted. She smoothly stroked him from base to tip. He felt so good in her hand; her pussy was getting wetter by the second. When she ran her thumb over the mushroom head, his hips bucked. "Oh dear Lord... Penny!"

"It's okay, Sweetie. Just feel… Are you enjoying this?" she purred.

"Yesss, I've never… Nobody ever… Ungh! Don't stop…"

Penny was so aroused by the sound of his voice that she closed her eyes and started to rub her clit in time with her pumping fingers. When she re-opened them, Sheldon was gasping and staring at her. "Come here, Penny." She let go of his dick and stood in front of him. His huge blue eyes raked over her curves and he placed a hand on her breast, gently massaging the tender flesh. He pinched the nipple and rolled between his fingers while Penny was gulping for air and moaning. "Oh, Sheldon." She saw his dick twitch in the water. He then pushed her body close to his mouth and sucked her nipples frantically. "Yes, oh God yes!" Penny screamed.

After a couple minutes of suckling and biting her breasts, he stopped and looked down at her drenched pussy. "May I touch you?" his voice was strangely hoarse. Penny almost came right there. She said nothing, just opened her legs wider to him. He seemed nervous but eager, and sitting up straight, he cupped her mound, his fingers gently massaging the swollen folds.

"Tell me how to do it, Penny" he moaned.

"Just rub like that… Yes… like that. Stick a finger inside me… God… God, right there."

_How he does that? He is a virgin, right? God, I love his hands._ Her pants got louder when she felt a moist breath on her clit, Penny looked down and saw those eyes gazing at her. "Honey, what…?" she didn't finish, because he was sucking her pussy so hard that made her legs wobble.

It took her less than five minutes to scream his name in the cold bathroom. "Oh Sheldon…" she whispered reverently. _I just came in Sheldon's mouth. He just gave me an orgasm. Is this real life?_

He was self-consciously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when she regained her composure and looked at him. He seemed so lost. They stared at each other for a moment and he absently touched his dick. Penny came back to reality.

"Sheldon, sit on the edge of the tub." she spoke in his ear.

He looked confused, but slowly sat on the ledge. Penny sighed as his cock throbbed in front of her. She kissed his neck, his Adam's apple, his nipples and finally reached his penis. She smiled softly at him and kissed the swollen head. He hissed. She caressed his shaft lovingly and licked his balls, biting gently. "Yes, oh Penny!" he groaned.

_That's enough tease_. She put the entire head in her mouth and ran her tongue over it. Gradually she swallowed the entire member as she pushed her face against his belly. His voice was getting louder: "Penny… suck… yeah… oh…" His tights trembled and she knew he was close. "I'm going… to… ejaculate soon," he panted. She slid him out of her mouth, swallowing one last time and pressing a kiss on the head, now stroking him faster and tighter.

One final, "Oh, Penny…" and she could see and feel his semen spread over her both breasts. _Yeah, Penny, that's Sheldon's hot cum on your tits._

He spent a long time just staring at the wall tiles, trying to recover his breath. Penny stood up and started to clean herself with some toilet paper. _I won't be the first to speak_. He cleared his throat and said coldly: "Thanks for your help, Penny. You can see yourself out." And her heart broke a little.

"Are you alright, Sheldon?" She could see the discomfort in his eyes as he wrapped himself in a fluffy towel. "Don't you want me to tuck you in? I can get you some aspirin and make some tea, ok?"

He sighed deeply and said, "That won't be necessary, I feel better now."

"That's good, Sweetie." She looked at her feet. "I'm going now."

Before she reached the door, Sheldon grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, crashed his lips to hers and said, "Thanks, Penelope."

She smiled.


End file.
